


my heart is racing

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post CA:TWS, bucky barnes is a heavy sleeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve attempts to wake bucky up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is racing

**Author's Note:**

> **blandishment** |ˈblandiSHmənt|  
>  noun  
> (usu. blandishments) a flattering or pleasing statement or action used to persuade someone gently to do something: the blandishments of the travel brochure.

Steve has been awake for the past hour but it feels like centuries. The coffee is brewed, the scent wafting through the air, and Steve has already eaten toast. He flips through the newspaper for a few minutes before going back to wake Bucky up.

 

Steve doesn’t understand how Bucky can sleep when the sun is shining directly on his face. He lays down next to him, with his back against the headboard as he strokes Bucky’s bare chest. 

 

“Wake up, Buck,” he leans down to say into his ear. Bucky throws an arm carelessly and hits Steve on the side. He mumbles but doesn’t move after that. Steve huffs into his ear and closes his eyes, snuggling into the book between Bucky’s metal arm and his chest. The arm relaxes into him as it pulls him in. He trails a a finger down Bucky’s chest, leading into the small tuft of hair right above his hips. He traces nonsensical shapes until Bucky finally groans, “You really won’t let me sleep, will you?”

 

Steve hums and whispers little blandishments into his ear, surely bound to wake Bucky up. 

 

Lo and behold, Steve and Bucky spend an extra hour in bed (both awake and very engaged), but Bucky passes out afterwards and Steve is left awake yet again. 


End file.
